


You Are the Music

by FanaticeIllabantur



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, M/M, Malec, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticeIllabantur/pseuds/FanaticeIllabantur
Summary: Alec hates music and, as if by magic, his brother, Jace is a budding musician and is starting a band during their college life. Alec just wants to paint and yet one of those damned band members keeps distracting him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates Christmas, Happy Holidays to anyone who doesn't, and to anyone else who doesn't have any part in the holidays whatsoever, I hope you're having just a great day overall. This isn't a Christmas fic, I'm mainly uploading this because the other multi-chapter fic that is going up currently is kind of depressing and certainly not in the spirit of what Christmas is. So, if you're reading this because the other fic is so depressing, I hope this makes you feel better, and if you're reading this as its own thing, I hope you enjoy as it is.
> 
> Thank you, and I hope your day is fabulous whatever it is that you may be doing x

> “music heard so deeply
> 
> That it is not heard at all, but
> 
> you are the music
> 
> While the music lasts.”  
>  ― T.S. Eliot, _Collected Poems, 1909-1962_

Alec couldn’t care less about music if he tried. He had gone to college to study what he wanted to study and then Jace had followed him to the same college. Jace was his brother and he loved him, but, for the love of the Angel above, Alec didn’t want to have to hear his band play all day and all night. They weren’t terrible, Alec just hated music.

Well, not all music, it’s almost impossible to hate all music. Alec was just the kind of person that didn’t depend on music, rarely listened to it, and didn’t ever feel the need to get involved in music or any of its counterparts. For one thing, Alec just couldn’t get interested in it and, for another, Alec believed all musicians to be the cockiest fuckers on the planet. He wanted no part of it.

He was an art major himself, but not anywhere near the music arts, that was Jace’s life not Alec’s. Whilst Jace was downstairs in the garage playing whatever instrument it was that he played and singing whatever lyrics he came up with, Alec was in his room, painting. He preferred that medium to the others, he didn’t mind drawing with a pencil or using charcoal, but paint was his medium. Music was Jace’s and Alec could appreciate that, but he didn’t want to be a part of it.

And yet Jace could not practise anywhere else. Back at home, they had soundproofed the garage so that Alec did not have to hear whatever it was that he played, but in their college house, one affordable because the Lightwoods were a rather rich family and they wanted the best start for their children, they had yet to have it soundproofed. That caused terrible suffering for Alec in his room, right above the garage.

He could have taken one of the other rooms, but this one was the largest and, not only did Alec need it for all his painting work and canvases, but Jace had also insisted that he have it since Jace was going to have the garage to himself. At the time, Alec had accepted it gratefully though a little reluctantly because he didn’t feel like he deserved the larger room. Now he regretted it fully because of all the damn noise. Now, Alec was too settled in to move into one of the other rooms.

After having gotten the assignments from college, one of the pieces of work being called ‘Personal Art’ and the students being allowed to take whatever they wanted from that, Alec had started his project. He had decided to paint the entirety of the walls of his rooms and, after starting, there was no way he was going to be able to change rooms.

There were six walls including the angled corners of his room, a window with a seat and two doors considering he had en-suite bathroom too, and then he was going to paint his ceiling as well. It was going to be on the abstract side, a combination of Alec’s life and thoughts and ambitions. To be honest, he had made it a little complicated but he believed the more complicated it was, the more work he could put in and the higher grade he would get.

It would start out in one angled corner with the people in his life, though not direct or actual faces because Alec found that having realistic faces painted into the walls kept him up at night because that shit was creepy. Then it would be the four seasons of the year, branching out into the night sky, turning into an abstract piece like Van Gogh’s ‘ _The Starry Night’_. After that, it would show his joys in life like his painting and the films he enjoyed, that sort of thing. On his ceiling, he would paint the leaves of trees and what it would look like to look up through the leaves to the sky, something artsy like that. It was no facile task and he only had the semester to do it. A lot of work. A lot of work that was being distracted because Jace was holding auditions.

At first, when it was just Jace practising by himself, Alec could deal with it. Ever since Jace was adopted into the family, he had been practising by himself and that was fine. If it was only him, it wasn’t such a distraction.

But college came along and so many people thought college bands were a great idea. Alec only ever saw them as a hopeless dream because well, how many people started college bands only for them to be discarded the second the members left college? Alec didn’t understand why so many people did it, but Alec didn’t really care. He just wanted to paint.

And yet Jace was downstairs, doing whatever it was that they did in auditions. The talking was fine, Alec didn’t mind the background noise of conversation, it soothed him in an odd way, but the instrument playing, that was too much. He could really use those sound-cancelling headphones that people had, they would be grand.

Being awoken at about eight o’clock with the garage door opening, Alec could deal with that for he was an early riser and mornings and late evenings were Alec’s favourite times of the day, he felt most productive then. Then came the drums. Why did he have to start with the drums?

Some people sounded terrible, Alec could hear it from upstairs as he tried to get the base coat down across all sides of his walls. Even though he was not a musician and cared little for what it took to be one, Alec could tell when someone was out of time for he understood pattern work. A lot of the drummers could barely keep a beat and Alec would have laughed if it weren’t for the fact he was trying to get in his painting zone and he just couldn’t.

Drums were the absolute worst thing Jace could have started with and Alec knew that Jace understood his lack of understanding for music, so he hadn’t done it on purpose. It was just unfortunate but, being awoken that early meant Alec could use the entire day to work. That was the small silver lining Alec could pull from his current situation.

For the first two hours, the drums blared on, a period of silence lasting about five to ten minutes before the next drummer began. Then there was a period of silence that lasted for half an hour and Alec worked steadily, better than he worked in the whole two hours he had been up.

Then it was onto guitar or bass or whatever the hell it was that sounded like that, Alec could never tell the difference. Everything with a neck and strings looked the same to Alec. Perhaps that is a little bit of an exaggeration, he knew what a violin was and he knew what a double bass was, but the guitar, bass thing was one he could never figure out. He could also never care about it either.

It went on and on and on, making that stupid sound that Alec didn’t understand as being attractive. Apparently, people threw themselves at guitar players and Alec didn’t understand it at all. They were the cockiest of all the musicians and band members.

Alec thought to himself, _ignore it._ He really wished he could, but it was so damn loud. The base coat should have been the easiest and quickest task and it was taking him longer than he could have even imagined. Sure, the project was an entire room and he had to be careful and considerate, but it should never take him as long as it was.

_Deep breath, deep breath._

It wasn’t working. Another two or so hours in and not only was Alec getting frustrated because of the noise, but he was hungry too. He sighed, dropping the paint brush on the newspaper he covered the floor with and went downstairs. His painting clothes were covered in paints of blues and oranges and whites as were his arms, neck, and hair. He was always amazed as to how the paint got everywhere, but it did and suffering with that as a painter was something he had learned to live with.

In the kitchen, the noise was even worse. A new one had started a few minutes ago and had been going consistently, which Alec was sure would be impressive to anyone other than him. To Alec, it was just plain unnecessary. Sure, this person had good rhythm and a good stamina for keeping up the playing, but Alec wanted it to stop. He just wanted it to end.

After eating a small bowl of cereal, Alec sighed. The musician had finally stopped playing, but it would only be another few minutes until the next one started. So, being the annoying, frustrating, older brother he knew he was, he went through to the garage and knocked, hearing Jace say he could enter almost instantly.

Once he opened the door, Alec did a quick survey of the room. Jace was stood with Simon, someone he had already accepted into his band a few days ago who was already a guitarist or something. Alec didn’t understand why they needed more than one, but Alec didn’t understand much about the band thing if he was being honest.

There was a drum kit and a microphone there as well as Alec guessed people bringing their own kits would be annoying as hell. Someone else was in the room, wearing far too much eyeliner for Alec’s liking. Other than that, sure he was attractive, but he was a musician. It was a turn off for Alec, never a turn on. He had a guitar or a bass or whatever the hell it was strapped around his shoulder and, considering he was quite comfortable in his surroundings, he had been the one playing for what felt a consecutive hour in his eyes. He was wearing a tight, low-cut shirt and _leather_ trousers. Who the fuck wore _leather_ trousers?

The stranger looked Alec up and down and, when he met Alec’s eyes, he gave a smirk that Alec was sure he was meant to find enticing or flustering, but he didn’t. Instead, he just glared at the stranger for a few seconds before turning back to Jace, who was looking at him anxiously.

“Too loud?” Jace asked.

“Why did you start with drums?” Alec asked, leaning on the doorframe and ignoring the heavy gaze of the stranger.

“Sorry, I didn’t take into account how idiotic that would be.” Jace winced. “Sorry.”

“Why is it idiotic?” The stranger asked, his voice thick and something strange in it, a lilt to his tongue.

Alec looked him, a small smirk still playing at his lips.

“Because it’s fucking drums. Who plays drums at eight in the morning?” Alec asked, his voice deadpan.

“Maybe you shouldn’t live with a musician then,” he commented, still smiling.

Alec felt nothing towards that smile except hatred. “Maybe you shouldn’t get involved in a conversation between my brother and me.”

“Oh, this is _Alec_.” The stranger grinned still. “It all makes sense now.”

Alec rolled his eyes and looked back to Jace. “How many more?”

“It shouldn’t be many,” Jace said. “We’re taking Magnus here on, so the other bassists will get to play a little before we tell them it’s a no. Then it’s guitarists, and then we have singers, and then keyboard players.”

“Are you kidding?”

“But once we’re done… You know, then we play properly.” Jace tried a winning smile.

Alec sighed. “I can deal with the music but if you pick a shit band name, I’m making mum and dad disown you.”

“And what counts as a shit band name?” Simon asked.

Alec was not the biggest fan of Simon, so he gave him a glare before looking back at Jace with softer eyes. Then he pointed at the name they had on the signup sheet for auditions. “‘Champagne Enema’ is a shit band name. Why would you want to call yourselves that?”

“It was funny…” Simon said.

“I sound like a killjoy, I know, but I will literally trash the place if you call yourself ‘Champagne Enema’.”

“We were just testing it out,” Jace said, smiling at Alec because he knew what he could be like. “Deep breath, Alec, I believe in you and you can get through this.”

Alec scoffed but smiled all the same. “Just soundproof the place as soon as possible, please. For my own wellbeing.”

“The second I can, I promise. Sorry about the noise.” Jace smiled.

Alec nodded and left, giving a final glance back to the stranger ‘Magnus’ who was watching him with a strange glint in his eyes. He glared again before leaving, shutting the door gently behind him.

Caring not at all for this damned stranger and his guitar, bass playing thing, Alec retreated upstairs and enjoyed the serenity. Well, enjoyed the five minutes of serenity before more string instruments were being played. Alec ignored it, like he always had when Jace was playing, and carried on painting.

Another four or five hours later, after a lot of terrible singers and awful keyboard playing, it was done. Alec had finally got the base coat finished, something that should have been finished hours before. It was going to be a hellish job if they kept playing but Alec would get through it, somehow.

Band session after band session after band session followed. They were biweekly sessions, which wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but the sessions went by slowly and Alec didn’t get much done when they were playing. Alec didn’t know what they had called themselves but he hoped to the Angel above it wasn’t awful. If it was, Alec would disown him himself.

Jace had gotten the place soundproofed a few days after Alec had complained but the problem with soundproofing was that, mainly, it was for walls and not ceilings. It helped the sound being stopped a little, but Alec could still hear it blaring. They might not have been the worst band in the world, but Alec really wanted no part of it.

Alec’s room was getting there slowly. Now, it was showing the main people in his life like Max, Izzy, Jace, Maryse, Robert, Aline and people like that in their abstract manner. They were black figures painted with things that represented them in their chest where their hearts should have been. For example, Max had comic books, Izzy had fashion things that Alec didn’t understand the excitement for but appreciated how much she liked them, and Jace had a guitar. Things like that, basically.

Since they were all finally done on the side of the wall closest to the door that exited into the hall, Alec was working on doing the four seasons of the year. Starting with spring, Alec was working his way passed the en-suite bathroom door and onto the angled wall next to it. So far, it was pretty messy, but he would get through it eventually.

As long as he could be in the zone, he got through things pretty quickly. He liked working quickly, after practising his art form for so long, he had gotten speedy as long as he could focus.

When Jace’s band were in the garage, Alec could not focus. He tried blanking it out, tried ignoring it so that he could be in the moment but it never worked for very long. The drums were the main culprit for they were so damn erratic and loud. Then there were the singers, singing and getting into Alec’s thoughts. The keyboard wasn’t too bad, Alec barely heard that over all the noise of the bloody guitars and basses that seemed pointlessly loud. Alec did not understand the pleasure of music, it just seemed like noise to him and when they were blaring below his room, he understood it even less.

Thankfully, Alec had not met any of the other band members. Of course, he knew Jace and he had met Simon, and then he had had that encounter with that Magnus person, but other than that, Alec didn’t know who they were. He was thankful for that because, if ever saw them on campus, he would glare at them and ignore them and he would judge them.

Although Alec liked to believe he was not a judgemental person, he knew he had his moments. Typically, those moments came when it was to do with music. If people liked music, then so be it. Alec was all for letting people do their thing as long as they didn’t involve him in it, that would be fine. People were allowed to like their own thing and Alec had no cares for that because, well, who did care what people liked and what they didn’t? People had tastes, that was just life.

But it was when people got touchy about the things they liked or they got heated or they tried to force their likes on others, that’s when Alec got judgemental. People deserved to like what they liked, but Alec cared not for anyone that shoved it in people’s faces. Alec loved painting and no one saw him walking around with his paintings on show, forcing people to look at them.

He may have had his work in galleries, but that was only on request of schools or the places he painted for. Alec liked to keep his work to himself but, being a painter, it was kind of difficult. Putting things on show was how he got his money. As a living, he wanted to paint professionally, perhaps do murals on request of paying customers and for businesses and the like, but he never wanted to do that because he wanted to show off, he needed to do that for money, so he could live.

It was one of the reasons Alec understood but also hated concerts and things like that. Sure, it was their way of making money, of entertaining fans and letting fans be a part of their lives, but Alec always felt it was a little like showing off. Performance art, Alec understood it but he really didn’t get it. Perhaps that doesn’t make much sense, Alec was a complicated guy when it came to the world of the arts.

If people wanted to practise their playing, then Alec didn’t care at all, he didn’t even care that much if they performed professionally. Caring would imply that he _did_ care, and he didn’t. The only reason he was so bugged by it was because he could hear it in his own home. His own home was his own space, his place to relax and do what he wanted.

And, because it was Jace’s space too, Jace was allowed the same perks. That was why Alec dealt with it. If it was anyone else, if he was living in dorms or with other people that were not Jace, Alec would have gone down and told them all to fuck off. But it was Jace, and Alec would deal with it for his brother, even if he did loathe what it was they were doing. Loathe might have been a bit strong, but Alec always felt a little overdramatic when it came to music.

They had started playing about an hour ago, disturbing Alec as he was painting blobs of pink for the leaves of spring. He hadn’t even heard anyone go into the garage, so he had slipped a little, it startling him. It was fine, he could go over the mistake, but that had pissed him off. Considering how pissed he got when the music played anyway, he was rather angry when it had made him mess up. Even that tiny blip, it was still pissing him off.

Anger did not help painting. It might help when people needed to do base coats or something large that did not need precision. Whilst the blobs of pink would be outlined and defined later, Alec always planned everything to perfection, even the base coats. If something went slightly wrong on even one of those, Alec would get tense.

They didn’t stop playing, not even for breaks of five minutes. It just made Alec worse. He wanted to paint, he wanted it done. He was thankful he didn’t have seminars or lectures that day because he could paint, but he couldn’t paint all that well with that bloody band playing downstairs.

He would ignore it to the best of his ability, cursing that he still hadn’t bought sound-cancelling headphones. It would take effort, but doing art and painting, that could usually bring him out of the world, make him forget his woes as he did something he loved.

People bursting into his room, however, brought him out of that zone and made him slip again. Anger practically bubbled inside him.

It was Magnus, of course it was that fucking Magnus. Alec glared at him after he had slipped with the pink paint, making a short but thick line spread across the light green of the base. Alec cursed verbally as he stood, Magnus trying a smile.

Again, Alec was covered in paint, it somehow managing to get everywhere as it always did. Magnus was wearing a black shirt and another pair of leather trousers. For one thing, Alec didn’t understand why anyone wore leather and for another, Alec didn’t understand who had more than one pair. It was ridiculous.

Magnus tried a smile. It did nothing for Alec’s mood.

“Do you want to explain what the fuck you’re doing in my room?” Alec asked, his voice bored.

“I thought it was the toilet,” Magnus said, still smiling as he raked his eyes up and down Alec.

Someone else would have felt flustered by such an action, blushed as their eyes met again. Alec was not someone else. Alec was someone who thought musicians thought themselves sex gods and Alec wanted them to stop thinking it all at once, though that was a near impossible feat. Deterring them one by one, that’s how Alec would accomplish his mission.

“Unless you’re going to piss on my bed, this room is not a toilet,” Alec said, his eyes showing no warmth.

“I don’t plan on doing that.”

“I’d say that’s a really good idea.”

“Is that an en-suite?” Magnus asked, taking a step forward.

Alec furrowed his brow, confused and angered by how some stranger was so confident in a place that was not his own. “Yeah, but I don’t recall saying you could use it.”

Magnus halted, still smirking. “You are such a delight to be around.”

“I’ll wait for my ‘Kindness to Humanity’ award to arrive in the post,” Alec said, deadpan.

Magnus laughed.

Alec did not care for that.

Then Magnus looked around the room for the first time, his jaw rather dropping. That was when Alec flushed. It was so unfinished and it looked so messy, Alec hated it when people saw his work before it was finished. It embarrassed him in a way he couldn’t quite explain, like he needed everything to be perfect for it to be admired.

“I know it’s shit, but it’s not done, okay?” Alec said, clearly defensive.

“I thought art was never finished, only abandoned,” Magnus said, looking around the room with something in his eye that Alec could not quite detect.

“Can you tell me who said that?” Alec also did not like people who talked about things they did not know.

“Da Vinci,” Magnus answered, looking back to Alec with a knowing glint in his eye. “I may be some dirty musician, but I’m not uncultured,” Magnus joked.

Alec did not care for that.

Alec did not like people who were cocky. Actually, Alec didn’t like a lot of things. It would be a lot easier to list the things he did like. He liked painting, he liked his family, and he liked reading. He did not like arrogant strangers who bugged him by playing music in the garage to barge into his room and pretend they knew everything about everything.

“And it’s not shit,” Magnus continued before Alec could say anything back. “It might not be finished, but it’s kind of beautiful. Is it for college?”

Not wanting to say much back and not thinking the compliment was genuine considering he probably wanted sex or something from Alec, Alec said, “Mhm.”

“Do you not want to talk to me like I’m a person?” Magnus asked though he was still grinning. “Is your aversion to music that strong?”

“You’re still in my room,” Alec commented, ignoring Magnus as he dipped his brush in the pink paint again.

“And you’re all covered in paint.”

Alec looked back to Magnus to see him licking his lips.

“And what?” Alec asked.

“It’s kind of hot,” Magnus said, smirking as if he thought Alec would care for that.

Probably guessable at this point, Alec did _not_ care for that.

Magnus took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Alec, his face a few centimetres away from Alec’s. Alec, being more stubborn than he would care to admit, did not move. Even if Magnus was that close, Alec would not move. Magnus did not deserve that favour from him.

Up close, Alec could see that he was probably conventionally attractive. He had deep olive skin, piercing green eyes, and high cheekbones. He was also wearing a lot of eyeliner and Alec didn’t give a shit who wore eyeliner and who didn’t, he just thought less was more and Magnus was wearing a lot. There was also glitter on his clothes and the one thing Alec loathed more than music was glitter. This guy seemed to be the personification of all of Alec’s hatreds.

Reaching a hand out, Magnus brushed a thumb against Alec’s cheek before he showed the pink paint he had wiped off. “Look,” Magnus said. “It’s still wet.”

The proximity was such that Alec could feel the heat from his body, his breath on his skin. Some would be aroused, some would pounce on Magnus. Alec was not any of those people. Alec wanted him to leave but he would not give him the satisfaction of saying so. He was pushing Alec and Alec would not react.

“What would you like me to say,” Alec began. “Thank you for wiping wet paint off my cheek?”

Magnus chuckled and it was deep. Something stirred in Alec and he was sure it was anger, though he would not have claimed such a thing under a lie detector test. He pushed whatever it was far down.

Then Magnus stepped just that little closer and suddenly their chests were touching, heart to heart almost as Alec could feel Magnus’ beating against his own. Alec’s breathing hitched but it was probably because he hadn’t been so close to a person for a very long time.

“I think you like me,” Magnus said, his voice throaty and breath hot against Alec’s skin. He looked down at Alec, for he had about an inch on him, through lidded eyes and Alec was sure this was a technique meant for getting someone into bed. Alec would abstain, though something odd was happening in his head and he couldn’t focus on much.

“I think you’re an arrogant prick,” Alec said, though he was sure his voice was thick with something, something he couldn’t understand.

“Then why are you leaning into kiss me?” Magnus asked, the corners of his lips twitching up.

Alec hadn’t even realised he had been doing it but, after Magnus said it, Alec could feel his neck stretching up. Their lips were close, Magnus’ gently and ever so lightly brushing against his own. Their breathing was heavy and Alec wanted no part of that.

He pulled away, clearing his throat as he looked towards the wall. Catching Magnus smirking from the corner of his eye, Alec cleared his throat again, his blood rushing through his system, though he was sure it was anger that was causing that.

“The bathroom’s the door next to mine,” Alec said, glancing back at Magnus for a second before looking back at his spring painted trees. He was smiling still and Alec couldn’t stop the blood coursing through him, making him hot. His cheeks were boiling.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus drawled.

“My name’s Alec,” Alec corrected, only ever having been called his full name by his parents and not understanding why he liked it being used by this stranger.

“I think Alexander suits you.”

“Well, I think shutting the door on your way out suits you,” Alec said, finally looking back to Magnus who nodded in understanding.

“I will see you again soon,” Magnus said, backing out of the room and away from Alec.

“Only if Raziel hates me,” Alec said.

“I really hope he does.” Magnus smiled once more as he left the room, a final eye-locking between the two of them.

Alec relaxed once he left. Clearing all thoughts that he had been leaning into kiss Magnus, Alec started painting again. It calmed him for a moment, made him relax until he saw the thick, pink line again and he remembered how close Magnus had been, how hot his breath had felt.

 _Stop it,_ Alec told himself, _don’t even think about it._

And yet he couldn’t help it. Magnus’ eyes had been so close and they were oddly beautiful, in that arrogant way that Alec hated. There had been flecks of gold in them, small but glistening. Alec told himself to stop thinking about his eyes and his lips and those damn leather trousers, and yet he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried.

That night, he found himself oddly hard at the thought of those lips though he would admit to no one that he came with that asshole’s name on his tongue. No, there was no way he was masturbating to the thought of that fucking bassist, guitarist and his lips on his body. No way whatsoever.

He was a musician and the last thing Alec ever wanted was a crush on one of those assholes. He would admit to no one that that was actually happening.

The next few sessions, Alec found himself unhappily listening to whatever it was that they played. He would never admit to it, he wasn’t even happy about it, but he was doing it. When they were in the house, Alec was practically voluntarily listening out for the music they made.

In particular, he was listening out for what Magnus was playing. It was like a guilty secret. When Jace would ask him if he heard them and if he liked anything, Alec would say no and that he wore those sound-cancelling headphones that he had bought, but that was an outright lie. Sure, he had bought the headphones but he had yet to actually wear them. He would tell Jace that, even if he did listen out, then he wouldn’t even know what was good and what was bad because he didn’t even give a shit about what classed as good and what was classed as bad.

But he was listening, and he was trying to decipher which parts were Magnus’. Considering he couldn’t even tell the difference between a bass and a guitar when he was looking at them, he had no idea what to listen out for. He was sure those riffs, if that was even what they were called, were Magnus’, but he sure as hell wouldn’t testify to that.

It was a habit he really, really wanted to forget. Like really. He had to focus on his artwork, on his college assignment. The painting was steadily coming along, he had finally painted the four seasons in order, finishing with winter. It was a pretty pictorial piece of art, something Alec favoured. Abstract was fun, but Alec liked the finer details, he liked the perfection. Branching out in Van Gogh’s style of ‘ _The Starry Night’_ allowed him to create that level of perfection that he liked.

He wasn’t emulating it exactly, he wanted it to be his own work, his own level of perfection. The style and the concept were what Alec was copying for the most part, the whole ‘ _The Starry Night’_ in an abstract method, that was what Alec was painting. It was a piece of scenery, clouds and trees and stars and the like in the beautiful deep colours that Van Gogh used. It was getting there, but considering how much of a perfectionist Alec was, it was a long way from being finished.

Taking regular breaks was good and Alec found himself taking those breaks whilst in the kitchen, listening to the band play. He couldn’t recall the name very well, but it was something about mortals or immortals and instruments or something, Alec didn’t remember, all he knew was that it sounded corny as fuck. But, because Magnus was in it, he didn’t mind so much.

 _No,_ Alec told himself, _stop that right now. You don’t give a shit about Magnus, stop yourself._

It was hard to stop. Well, if he could have figured out which parts were even Magnus’, it might be hard. Or it might have been easier. Alec didn’t know. That fucking musician was messing with his mind. He hated musicians. He hated Magnus.

No, he didn’t. He couldn’t have hated Magnus if he tried. Alec loathed arrogance, he loathed people who thought they were the Angel’s gift to the planet. Magnus clearly thought like that, he clearly walked into a room like he thought he owned the place and everything in it. On principle, Alec should have hated him and everything he was about.

And yet he didn’t. He was oddly drawn to him. Well, not drawn to him as such, that would imply he was craving his company, that he wanted to be with him. He did not want to be with him. But, at the same time, he wanted to see him again, he wanted to have more messed up conversations together. It was so odd, Alec cared not to even think about it.

When they weren’t playing, Alec didn’t have to think about it. But, when they were, Alec couldn’t help but think it. It was messing him up. In the kitchen where he was standing, they were playing something. He wasn’t even sure what the genre was, rock? Indie? Alec didn’t know, he just wanted to listen out for Magnus’ parts.

_Alec, stop that, right now._

Staring wistfully at the door that led through to the garage, someone then came through. Alec diverted his gaze away, though he was sure it was obvious he had been staring. The person who came through, be it Magnus believe it or not, then came into focus as Alec looked back.

That damn smirk was back. As was another pair of leather trousers. _Three pairs, are you fucking kidding me?_

“You know, you can watch us rehearse,” Magnus said, coming to stand closer to Alec in the way he had done before, making Alec’s heart rush.

“I can think of a thousand better things to do with my time, like being water-boarded or sticking knitting needles in my eyes,” Alec said though he was sure his face was bright red.

“Shakespeare might say something along the lines of ‘one doth protest too much’, I’m sure,” Magnus said, so close Alec could feel the heat of his breath.

“So you study literature as well as art now, do you?” Alec asked, pretending to be indifferent. “Aren’t you just a perfect student?”

“I’m not studying either of those, though I do consider myself to be rather perfect, yes.” Magnus was grinning that grin that made Alec’s heart sound in his head.

“I can tell. Only arrogant pricks wear leather.”

“I think leather does great things for my ass.”

“And your ego.”

Magnus chuckled.

“Are you here for a reason or do you just insist on making my personal space your area to flaunt whatever it is you call ‘assets’?” Alec asked, trying desperately to ignore what that chuckle was doing to him.

“I was going to use the bathroom again. Sorry that’s such a problem,” Magnus apologised, though he was still fucking smirking.

“Sorry that I’m not in my room for you to disturb me again,” Alec said, quirking his eyebrow in a knowing fashion.

“That is a shame,” Magnus agreed.

“You still seem to be standing here.”

“And you still seem to be staring deep into my eyes.” Magnus took another step forward.

In defiance, Alec did not look away though his face was on fire.

He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Magnus’ body and it was sending his heart wild, his blood coursing through his veins. His grip on the glass was tight, his knuckles going white. Trying not to let his bated breath show, Alec returned the gaze, Magnus’ pupils seeming to blow up.

“You have the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen, do you know that?” Magnus murmured and, because he was so close, Alec could hear him despite being so quiet.

“If that’s meant to make me feel flustered, it hasn’t worked,” Alec said, though he was feeling very, _very_ flustered.

“So why are you blushing?” Magnus asked, grinning.

Alec scoffed and looked away, the moment falling apart with the breaking of the eye contact. A weight rose off his shoulders and the hairs that had risen across his body settled down again, Magnus taking a step back.

“I hope to have many encounters like these with you, Alexander,” Magnus said and he winked just as Alec looked back to him.

“I don’t.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“I think you think you’re smarter than you really are,” Alec said and Magnus laughed.

“Again, with the protesting.”

“Again, with the still remaining.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’ll see you around.” Magnus winked again and turned around to leave.

Not ever, not to anyone or anything, would Alec admit that he watched him walk away. He would never say that he watched his ass sway as he walked up the stairs. And most definitely not would he tell anyone that his ass really did look good in those leather trousers.

Magnus was hot and Alec wanted no part of that because he was a musician and he knew he was hot. That was the worst thing that could ever happen to anyone, ever.

Over the next couple of weeks, this damn crush Alec was having was getting worse and worse. Every time they played, Alec was still trying to listen out for Magnus’ parts, though he had no idea if he was listening out for the correct instrument or not. When he was in lectures, he was thinking about the songs they were playing, when he was at home, he was trying so hard to ignore everything but Magnus and his playing.

When it had once distracted him, Alec now found that he painted better when they were playing. That much aggravated him like mad because he never wanted to grow accustom to the sound of music. He always worked better in silence, always. Never would he work better when music was playing.

So, why all of a sudden was that happening? It was Magnus, it had to be Magnus. He was distracting but somehow he made him work better as well. It was confusing and Alec didn’t like thinking about it but he somehow found himself always thinking about it. Whenever he painted, which was every spare moment he had, he was thinking about Magnus because it reminded him of Magnus now. It was ridiculous.

After finishing the part containing his joys in life in its abstract manner with quotes flying seamlessly off from ‘ _The Starry Night’_ section, Alec was finally starting on the ceiling. It was going well, he was a little behind his schedule but, considering he planned everything well in advance anyway, he would likely finish before everyone else even if he was way behind on his schedule. Being a perfectionist was terrible sometimes but it was also really, really good.

Standing on a stool was dangerous, mainly because of the vibrations of the band playing below. But, because of his height, it gave him the perfect advantage to paint on the ceiling comfortably. This piece would take a long, long amount of time because he wanted it to look perfect, so he was glad he had found a comfortable position to paint in because, if he hadn’t, he might scrap the whole thing and find something else to do entirely.

Running out of the certain mixtures of green, Alec stepped off the stool and went to go mix some more, glad that the shades of green on trees didn’t match perfectly in real life. The perfectionist inside him would have killed him otherwise.

He had his back turned to the door and was confused when it opened, though he didn’t look around instantly because he was mixing his paint. There was a pause and Alec wondered if Jace had entered and was waiting for him to turn around since the music had stopped downstairs after all.

Then there were hands on his hips, turning him around and Alec had no idea what was going on or who was on him until it was the last moment and suddenly this person’s lips were on his own, hands wrapped tight around him. Alec kept his eyes open in shock before it was anger, Magnus being the culprit.

Alec put his hands on Magnus’ chest and pushed him away. Their lips broke apart but Magnus’ hands were still on his body and Alec hated the fact that he liked the way they felt there.

“The fuck are you doing?” Alec asked, his lips feeling bruised already, in a manner that was getting him slightly aroused.

“I couldn’t resist you any longer,” Magnus said, his breathing heavy, lip-gloss smudged lightly. “I really wanted to kiss you, I can’t get you off my mind and you’re covered in paint and it’s so hot. I just needed to.”

Alec paused, searching Magnus’ eyes. There was a frustration bubbling inside him. This had not been a consensual kiss and that was messed up, but Alec kind of liked guys that just took what they wanted in a romantic manner, though he wouldn’t admit that to Magnus, a musician who was already arrogant as fuck.

But then he was aroused by it. Magnus’ body was so close, their bodies touching and aligning. He could feel Magnus’ heart, his own going crazy alongside it. Magnus’ pupils were huge, his lips parted in a way that was driving Alec insane.

It was not often that Alec did something spontaneous, but today he was going to.

“Fuck it,” Alec said before he speedily wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck and crashed their lips together.

Magnus pulled his body closer and they melted together as Magnus moaned into his lips. There was paint all over Alec’s clothes and he was sure he was getting it over Magnus’ _fourth_ pair of leather trousers and clean shirt since it was still wet, but neither Alec nor Magnus cared. Their mouths were moving against each other’s and they had no other cares in the world.

Then Magnus was pressing his tongue into Alec’s mouth and their tongues met in slow sessions, making Alec moan. His body was burning all of a sudden, a passion consuming him as his skin sparked and blood ran hot. His hairs were rising, breathing hot as they kept each other closer.

Alec could feel blood rushing towards his cock already and he would be totally fine with that if that’s what Magnus wanted. As Magnus began gently grinding his hips into Alec, Alec moaned again and he could feel Magnus smiling into his lips. Alec couldn’t care less if he made Magnus smile, he just wanted to keep making out, he just wanted their tongues to keep together.

As Magnus slipped one hand underneath the waistband of Alec’s jeans, he slid his hand down further until he gripped Alec’s clothed ass, squeezing the pert flesh. Alec bucked his hips into Magnus, his steadily swelling cock sending a wave of pleasure as he caught hold of the friction.

Removing his mouth from Alec’s, Magnus ran it along his jaw before kissing down his neck. Settling on the sensitive strip of skin, Magnus licked over and over before he started sucking, Alec arching his neck up to give him better access. Moaning again, Alec ran a hand through Magnus’ hair, fisting it as he pulled him close. Magnus bit into his neck then, sending the masochist inside Alec wild, his cock reacting and aching all of a sudden.

Back at his lips, Magnus pressed his tongue in again and he began walking Alec backwards towards his bed, Alec allowing himself completely because his cock was desperate for Magnus. His hand was still down his trousers and it was gripping at his ass desperately, hard enough to bruise. Alec loved those kinds of bruises.

He collapsed onto the bed, Magnus landing atop him comfortably, legs settling between Alec’s and giving him the perfect amount of friction against his solid cock. Their mouths stayed together, moving against each other and making wet sounds that turned Alec on more than he cared to admit. Magnus was grinding into Alec and Alec could feel his erection, solid and pressing against the tight fabric of his trousers as he too yearned for satisfaction.

“Magnus!” A voice, Jace’s, called from downstairs. “Can you finish pissing so we can get this done?!”

They broke apart, breathing heavy and chests colliding.

“Shit,” Magnus cursed, sitting up instantly. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

Now Alec felt awkward as hell. He sat up too, his cock still achingly hard in his trousers as he tried to conceal it by sitting in a good position, but it probably didn’t help. Magnus’ own cock was visibly pressing against his trousers, so Alec didn’t have much to worry about.

“Yeah, yeah.” Alec cleared his throat. “Um, it’s fine.”

Magnus looked to Alec and smiled. It was more genuine than his grins and it made Alec feel a warmth spread through his chest.

“I need to go… calm down,” Magnus said, wincing a little. “We’ll continue this next time.”

“Whatever,” Alec dismissed as Magnus stood, awkwardly because of his erection.

Before he left, he looked back to Alec. “I knew you liked me.”

“Maybe I’m just horny.”

“Maybe, or maybe you like me.” Magnus winked and turned right so that he could go into the bathroom and think about his grandma or something.

Alec too sorted himself out after he closed and locked the door, though he finished himself off. With an actual memory as to what Magnus felt against him and kissing him, masturbating to the idea was a lot easier. Alec did curse after he came though, because he was not meant to have a crush on Magnus and it was getting worse and worse every day.

Thankfully, he didn’t see Magnus for another few days. They still played music without fail, but Magnus did not burst into his room and Alec was totally fine with that. Well, he did want to finish what they had started, but without the distraction, he could get on properly with his work and try and forget Magnus.

A crush was a crush and Alec did not dapple in crushes, not ever. They were distractions and Alec hated being distracted. Magnus may have been hot as hell and his lips may have tasted perfectly like cherry and he may have smelt like a king but… Where was he going with this?

Oh, right. Alec would not have a crush on Magnus, he would push it away with every ounce of his being. College was more important than sex. He could get sex from anyone, and having sex with someone he had a crush on was a terrible idea, like the worst of all ideas he could have. Alec needed to concentrate on his art and on his work, not the feel of Magnus on his lips or his mouth on his skin.

That damn hickey was reminder enough. Every time he woke up and looked in the mirror, it was there, a blossom of a bruise spreading across his pale skin. Alec did not own any turtleneck jumpers and so he had to deal with all of his classmates sharing a good joke about it. He didn’t mind, it was playful joking, but Alec, knowing where it had come from, had felt guilt. He did not want Magnus to give him hickeys.

Well, he did. He really, _really_ did. Every time he thought about it, it got him riled up. It was annoying as hell. Magnus was arrogant as fuck and Alec wanted no part of that. Then again, he did. He wanted all of that. It was a disaster.

They had an actual gig coming up, someone had actually booked them. So, for the first time in weeks, Alec would be allowed to paint in silence. It was a sweet relief, Alec would finally be able to concentrate and not think about Magnus and his lips and his body and his tongue… Well, he had managed to avoid thinking about it for about three minutes. It was a new record.

The silence almost felt eerie when Alec awoke considering he had grown accustom to the sound of music playing the second he had woken up. The silence was good though. He didn’t have much left to paint and being able to wallow in his own thoughts and paint and be in the moment was the best remedy for painting.

The house was empty and his mind was trying to be calm, though Magnus was a grand distraction at all times. Alec shook the taste of his lips out of mind and got on with painting the leaves. The leaves were almost finished and then it would be stars next and then he would be done. It was a grand thing, it had taken him a long while and it should get him a good grade. His details and techniques were perfect and he met the mark scheme flawlessly. He deserved a good grade, he would fight for it if he had to, though he was sure he wouldn’t if his work spoke for itself, and it kind of did.

There was the sound of a door shutting downstairs and Alec’s heart stopped in its place. No one was meant to be home, not until they had finished their rehearsal at the gig hall. The only person that was meant to be in the house was Alec, and that didn’t seem to be the case.

Stepping off the stool carefully, Alec listened out and heard footsteps down below. Alec could defend himself against a burglar, he had the strength and the height, but he didn’t want to. Considering how quiet the house sounded in comparison to its usual music playing, it wasn’t crazy that someone would think it was empty and take the chance to break in. Alec just really didn’t want to have to fight some stranger in his house. That would suck.

Arming himself with a paintbrush because he could find nothing else, he slowly opened his door and crept out onto the landing. There were some more footsteps downstairs and Alec took a deep breath as he crept down each step, trying carefully to not make a sound.

He knew which floorboards were the creaky ones and he avoided them perfectly, each step a moment closer to Alec having to defend his household. He calmed his breathing and continued walking down the steps until he was almost at the bottom.

Then the intruder came around the corner and by hell, he almost gave Alec a heart attack, but for a very different reason than being a burglar.

“I hope you realise you could get charged with breaking and entering,” Alec said to Magnus who was grinning.

“For one thing, Jace has given me a key. And, um, were you going to stab me with a paintbrush?” Magnus asked.

Alec lowered the brush and sighed. “You’re meant to be at the gig hall today, not here.”

“Oh yeah, I know,” Magnus said and he took a step up the stairs so he was standing right in front of Alec. The height difference wasn’t that much, though Alec finally had a bit of an advantage on him.

“So, you’re here because…?” Alec asked, but he could guess what Magnus wanted and it was making his heart rush.

“Unfinished business, shall we say?”

Grinning, Magnus reached his hand out and brought it the back of Alec’s neck. Gently pulling him down, their lips met and Alec was happy to oblige completely. The paintbrush was forgotten on the floor as Alec brought his hands around Magnus’ neck, pulling him close.

It wasn’t long before there was tongue in each other’s mouths and Magnus’ hands were down Alec’s trousers again, gripping at his ass. Making out on the stairs was perfect, but it wasn’t what they wanted to do, they wanted more. And Alec would get more whether it was the last thing he did. Okay, that was an attitude a little too strong for sex, but he hadn’t had any in a long, long while and Magnus was hot and Alec really wanted him.

Taking one of Magnus’ hands that was around his hip, momentarily breaking their lip on lip contact, Alec led him upstairs. When they got into Alec’s room, Alec drew Magnus to the bed and pushed him down onto it. His heart was in his head, his blood rushing at a hundred miles per hour.

Alec settled himself between Magnus’ rather open legs and crashed their lips together again. There was a symphony of tongues and teeth as they aligned their bodies, Magnus’ thigh between Alec’s, giving him leverage for friction as they grinded against each other. His cock was swelling, blood rushing down as Magnus again hooked a hand around the curve of Alec’s ass and squeezed, underneath the fabric of his underwear this time.

Not being able to help moaning, Alec sat up and removed his own shirt over his head and threw it across the floor. Somehow, in the miracle that was painting, Alec was covered in paint even underneath his shirt, dried and making his porcelain skin a mismatch of greens and browns and blues.

Magnus set his hands over Alec’s skin, trailing them down his body to feel his muscles and curves. His pupils were engulfing the colour in his eyes, his lips parted in admiration of Alec’s body. Then Alec grinded his hips again and Magnus moaned, closing his eyes momentarily as the passion overwhelmed him.

Starting to unbuckle his belt, Alec then said, “Are you going to take off your own clothes, or what?”

Magnus chuckled that damned sexy chuckle as he pulled his own shirt off his head. Stunned at how beautiful his body was, Alec stopped unbuckling his belt and trailed his hands down Magnus’ olive skin. He was firm, his body taut and he had those defined abs that made Alec’s stomach lurch in a way that only ever came from sex.

At his bellybutton, there was this delicate little scar that covered his navel completely, rendering it missing. Alec traced a finger over it in admiration and quirked his head curiously.

“Aren’t I just intriguing?” Magnus said as Alec looked back up to his eyes.

“What happened?”

“Complication during birth. But look, here I am, fighting and fit.” Magnus winked and Alec’s blood continued to run hot.

“And hot,” Alec said, though it more slipped out and he hadn’t intended it whatsoever.

Magnus grinned. “Very, very hot.”

“And also arrogant.”

“That too.”

Alec scoffed but leaned down to kiss him all the same, their lips warm and tongues burning as they continued to grind into each other, Alec’s jeans and Magnus’ _fifth_ pair of leather trousers creating perfect friction. Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, his throat taking control and his mind not being able to stop it whatsoever.

They shuffled Alec’s jeans off until he was lying just in his underwear, his hard cock pressing against the fabric of his red boxers. Magnus then groaned against him.

“Angel above, I’ve wanted this for ages,” Magnus mumbled against his lips.

“Why?” Alec asked, still grinding down into Magnus though something finally twigged in Alec’s head. Why did Magnus want this? He didn’t even know Alec. All he knew was that Alec hated him. He didn’t know anything else at all.

That’s why Alec sat up and looked down to Magnus, curiosity in his eyes as Magnus looked up to him, confused as well.

“Because you’re hot,” Magnus answered as if it made sense.

“Do you even like me?” Alec asked. “I mean, I know you don’t have to like someone to have sex, but… Why?”

“Is being hot not a good enough reason?”

“You just want to fucking conquer me, don’t you?” Alec said, blood cooling now. “You just want to be able to say that you can get anyone into bed, even those that hate you.”

Alec scoffed and went to sit up completely and away from Magnus, but Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s hips and switched their position. Alec hadn’t really realised what had happened until he was lying on his back, Magnus’ hands braced either side of Alec’s head.

“I don’t want to have sex anymore, Magnus,” Alec said, though his cock was still very hard.

“I like you.”

“Don’t say that just because you think that’s what I want you to say.” Alec continued looking up at Magnus as the moment faded away.

“I’m saying it because it’s true,” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s cheek.

“You don’t even know me. How can you like me?”

“I know that you’re pretty-,”

“That’s not a reason,” Alec said.

“I wasn’t finished,” Magnus said, kissing Alec’s cheek again. “I know that you’re a good painter.”

Magnus kissed his jaw.

“I know that you love your art.”

Magnus kissed his neck.

“I know that you hate music.”

Magnus kissed his collarbone.

“I know that you are a considerate and loving brother since you put up with Jace’s playing all day and every day.”

Magnus kissed his chest.

“I know that you’re the eldest of your siblings and that you feel the weight of needing to impress everyone because of that.”

Magnus kissed his stomach.

“I know that you love nature.”

Magnus kissed his hipbone.

“I know that you’re intelligent and funny and witty.”

Magnus kissed his thigh.

“And I know that you like me.”

Magnus kissed his other thigh and then looked up to Alec.

It was safe to say that Alec was very giddy at this point. His lips were hot and wet and he kissed slowly, his tongue taking part to make him wet. Each point he had kissed was sparking, burning hot and his cock was growing harder, leaking at the head and seeping through his underwear.

“And do you know anything about me?” Magnus asked, going back to kissing Alec’s thighs over and over again, making Alec practically melt into the bed.

“You’re a guitarist,” Alec said, though it was airy in his state of pleasure.

Magnus laughed against him. “I play bass, darling.”

“They’re both the same to me.” Alec moaned at the way Magnus was pressing his tongue against his skin.

“You know nothing about me whatsoever, do you?” Magnus murmured against his skin.

“I guess not.”

“I’m glad I don’t care.” Magnus kissed his thigh again before mouthing at Alec’s cock set hard against the fabric.

Alec rutted against him, his hot breath making Alec’s swollen length spark. Any attempts at trying to stop his thrusting were meaningless at this point. Maybe they hadn’t had that many conversations, but Alec was suddenly desperate for this, for Magnus’ mouth on him and his cock inside him.

Without another word, Magnus slipped the hem of Alec’s underwear over his cock and down his legs before throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He licked a long line up his cock, going slowly and making Alec writhe in pleasure beneath him. The moans leaving his throat were desperate and whiny but Alec didn’t care. With Magnus’ tongue making him wet, how could he really care what kind of sounds he made?

His lips were wet too as he kissed messily down Alec’s cock, slicking him up. Alec didn’t know how to contain himself, his body moving against his will as Magnus then put his mouth around the seeping head of Alec’s cock and sucking away the precum. Alec thrust up into his mouth, trying his hardest not to but also revelling in the feel of Magnus’ mouth around him.

Then Magnus was sucking up and down, each movement making Magnus take him deeper into his throat, sucking him in and leaving him wet. He was making Alec’s entire body melt, his entire being feeling perfect as Magnus sucked and sucked, going slow, torturing Alec in the best way possible.

Magnus moaned against his length, sending vibrations running through Alec’s body. Alec grabbed the bedsheets, everything inside him feeling tight as Magnus looked up to him, their eyes meeting before Alec had to throw his head back into the pillows. The hairs were rising across his body, everything reacting to Magnus making him feel like a god.

His cock was pulsing against Magnus’ tongue, his hips unable to be stopped. Magnus was keeping him wet, keeping him desperate and keening. Alec had never made the kind of whimpers he was making, something about Magnus making him react differently. He liked it, he liked this different kind of passion consuming him.

Before he could come from Magnus sucking his cock, Magnus pulled away. He flipped Alec over so he was lying on his stomach and pulled his hips up so his ass was in the air. It was a vulnerable position and Alec wasn’t used to it, but he felt like Magnus knew what he was doing, he sort of trusted him.

Placing his hands on Alec’s cheeks, he spread him apart, Alec’s hole already burning a little. It had been a long while since he had last had sex, so the stretching would be necessary. Before Magnus could do whatever it was he was about to do, Alec leaned over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom and an almost full bottle of lube, throwing it behind him so Magnus could use it.

“Why do you have these? Tell me you don’t have a boyfriend I don’t about,” Magnus said, almost sounding worried.

“Preparation’s key, Magnus,” Alec replied, voice tight in his yearning. “Please just get on with it, stop talking-,”

Before Alec could finish his sentence, Magnus pressed his tongue over Alec’s hole, licking him. Alec’s hips bucked forward, not having expected anything like that. His tongue was warm against him, sending an odd sensation coursing through him. Then Magnus was licking him over and over, wetting his hole and making Alec keen.

At first, his tongue moved slowly before he licked again and again, occasionally pressing his tongue inside Alec and stretching him slightly. It was one of the best sensations Alec had ever felt, his whole body shaking from it.

He bit into one of Alec’s cheeks, making Alec whimper as he licked over the sore spot. It would bruise but it would be a perfect bruise, the best kind Alec knew.

Alec was in such a state of rapture that he didn’t hear Magnus opening the lube. However, he did feel it poured down his back, he hissed as the cool liquid contrasted to his burning hot skin. He didn’t have much time to react before Magnus had a finger inside him, stretching his tight hole that was slick with Magnus' spit.

He worked him open, his hole burning slightly but it being such a good burn. Occasionally, he would massage his prostate, Alec’s knees almost buckling. The only reason he could keep in his position was because Magnus had a firm hand on his hip, keeping him in the perfect pose for him to press a second and then a third finger inside him, stretching him in preparation for the size of his cock.

Desperate to get somewhere with this, Magnus coated his cock in lube and pressed it hurriedly inside Alec. It was a little much at first, Magnus thrusting deeper into Alec than he could stretch him, but it was perfect, just what Alec wanted.

They rutted against each other, Alec’s face pressed into his pillow as he bit hard into it, his moans muffled. As Magnus thrust in, Alec pushed himself back, wanting the extent of Magnus’ long and glorious cock deep inside him. He could feel his walls tight around him, his cock pulsing inside him in a way that made Alec even hornier.

He knew that everything was overwhelmingly him a little quickly, his blood running fast, his skin hot, but it was too good to resist. His cock was aching and he wanted friction against it, his cock seeping heavily because of how aroused he was.

Magnus seemed to sense how much Alec wanted to come already as he wrapped a hand around his solid cock and pumped in time with his thrusts. Their skin slapped against each other, the sound resonating through Alec in the most perfect way, Alec’s entire being feeling total elation and euphoria.

He came with Magnus’ name on his lips, his come shooting across the bedsheets in hot loads, coating Magnus’ hand as he continued to pump to get the extent of his orgasm. Pushing himself back still for Magnus, his hole clamped around Magnus’ cock, sending him over the edge as well, the hot liquid filling the condom, Alec feeling the heat inside him.

Magnus collapsed just to the side of Alec, their bodies still touching as their chests collided, twitching and jerking still. The orgasm high was one that could never be matched in Alec’s eyes and he was glad someone as hot as Magnus could give it to him.

“I’m glad we could finish what we started,” Magnus said, leaning up and kissing Alec gently on the lips.

“I’m sure you are.” Alec smiled slightly.

“Do you know, I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Magnus mused. “You’re pretty when you smile.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“I’ll guess I’ll just have to find out ways to make that happen then, won’t I?” Magnus grinned.

Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re pretty even when you do that, you know that?” Magnus asked, grinning as he placed chin on Alec’s chest, looking up at him with his pupils calming.

“I’m not pretty,” Alec said, defiant and a little self-conscious.

“You’re the kind of pretty people write songs about. You know, you are the music I would listen to and write about,” Magnus said, grinning.

Before Alec could reply, the front door downstairs opened and both Alec and Magnus froze.

“Magnus!?” Jace’s voice called. “Are you here!?”

“Shit,” Alec cursed.

The next few seconds were a fierce scrambling as they hurried to get dressed. Alec almost laughed at the difficulty Magnus had with trying to pull leather trousers on at speed, but the fear in his heart was too strong and he didn’t have time to laugh. He threw Magnus’ shirt at him just before he pulled his own over his head and they both left the room, going down the stairs and coming out through the second entrance so they could enter the kitchen without Jace seeing them.

After they calmed their breathing, Alec filled a glass of water and drank some in order to pretend he had been there the entire time, Magnus leaning on the counter opposite him nonchalantly.

Jace came around the corner and Alec hoped to the Angel that the smell of sex was not too prominent.

“Oh, hey,” Jace greeted. “We’re meant to be at the gig hall, idiot.”

“Oh shit, sorry, my memory is atrocious sometimes,” Magnus lied.

“How are you two just standing in the same room together? Alec, how have you not throttled him yet?” Jace asked, laughing.

“I got very close, don’t you worry,” Alec said, chancing a glance at Magnus and trying to not flush. He was sure there were red marks on his neck, blossoming and growing, and he did not want attention to be drawn to them. “Can you get rid of him now? I thought he was breaking in.”

“Oh yeah. I gave everyone a key, by the way.”

“Isn’t that smart?” Alec raised his eyebrows at Jace.

“I like to think that I am very smart, yes.” Jace gave a prized grin. “Let’s go Magnus, before Alec kills us all.”

“Now that is a smart idea,” Magnus said and the two of them left, Magnus just a little behind Jace.

He threw a grin back to Alec and Alec tried not to smile but it didn’t work. His heart was soaring, his knees going weak. He had fucked a musician and it was both one of the best experiences of his life, and the guiltiest too.

It became a thing then, over the next few days. Before they had to go to the gig hall, Magnus would come over and they would have sex before Magnus would rush off and meet them all where they had to be. Each time, Alec would revel in the pleasure and then the guilt for being so weak-minded and willed when it came to Magnus.

He liked to believe that he had morals and that he had strong will and, every time Magnus came around, that was proved to be very wrong indeed. All his other morals were very strong, but the ones regarding his loathing for musicians crumbled when he saw Magnus’ face and then his body and then his cock. Those morals were thrown out of the window and Alec found that he didn’t quite mind. After the fourth or fifth time, he found he didn’t care at all.

It distracted him from his painting but, a week after he had first had sex with Magnus, it was done. Everything was complete, finished and crisp and outlined and perfect. Well, never perfect. But it was done for the most part, finished and to be taken pictures of. He quite liked it, even if it was his own work. He was proud of it, glad that it was done as well though.

Magnus hadn’t come round that morning because their actual gig was happening. Alec had grown accustom to their routine of fucking then making out then being left so he could paint or go to his lectures. Without that, he felt oddly empty, but hey, he couldn’t depend on Magnus.

They would be out celebrating their first gig, so Alec wouldn’t see him at all that day and it was making him sad, but there wasn’t much he could do. He would not wallow in his pity, not at all. He would take pictures of his work and arrange them in a pretty fashion so that his work could be graded and then he would… Then he would find something to do. He had other work to complete, he would probably do that.

Well, he would have done that but, when it came to it, Magnus came through his door and was kissing him before he could do anything about it whatsoever.

“I thought you’d be celebrating with your bandmates,” Alec said when they had broken apart.

“I told them I’d join them later but I probably won’t.”

“Why?”

“I can think of better ways to celebrate than getting drunk, Alexander.”

And he certainly did. They ended up fucking for a good long while, their orgasms more powerful than they had been before as they made love. It was softer than their usual sessions, gentler and somehow more powerful than before. Alec was glad Magnus had celebrated with him, damn happy he had done it in fact.

Then they were lying together, their bodies naked and tangled together as Alec rested his head on Magnus’ chest, their breathing calm. Magnus rubbed his hand over Alec’s back and Alec felt calmer than he had in a long while.

“Is it all finished then?” Magnus asked, looking up at the stars that had been painted on the ceiling.

Alec looked around, concerned. “Does it not look finished?”

Magnus laughed lightly and pulled Alec into his chest. “It looks beautiful. Are the stars proper constellations?”

“Oh, yeah, I have to make it accurate otherwise I’d hate it.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“You’d say anything just to make sure we could continue fucking,” Alec said as he kissed Magnus’ chest.

“You have so much doubt for me.”

“Mhm.” Alec paused. “Did the gig go well then?”

“No way are you asking me about my music playing.”

“Shut up and just answer me.”

“It went very well, they booked us again.”

“Congrats.”

“The sincerity in your voice is unmatchable.”

Alec scoffed and leaned up, his chin resting on Magnus’ chest. “What would you know about my sincerity levels?”

“Alexander, I know more about you than you think I do.”

“Like what?”

“Like you have a freckle right there,” Magnus said as he placed his finger on Alec’s thigh. “And that you have very specific ticklish spots like here, here, and here.”

Magnus pointed to the spot just behind Alec left ear, then on the back of his right knee, and to a very specific spot underneath his ribs. Each time he did, Alec went giddy, his body sparking and being ticklish though he was only there for a moment. He smiled and Magnus seemed to revel in it.

“I know you can’t help but bite your lip when you come, and that you whimper when I bite your neck just here, and that you love your thighs being kissed. I know a lot about you, and you love it.”

Alec couldn’t stop smiling, his whole body feeling giddy and happy and relaxed. He kissed Magnus’ chest again and Magnus brushed the hair out of Alec’s eyes.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this with a musician,” Alec said, though he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Because you like me,” Magnus answered. “And I’m hot.”

“I guess.” Alec shrugged and they kissed on the lips again, tender and soft and meaning much more than Alec ever thought it could mean.

Alec hated musicians but not Magnus. No, he actually liked Magnus quite a lot.


End file.
